


Samsara

by Pinkyelephant



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Canon Disabled Character, Disability, Explicit Consent, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Memory Loss, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Reincarnation, Repressed Memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:41:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24259087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinkyelephant/pseuds/Pinkyelephant
Summary: Hermione Granger felt like two people in one body. One had memories of a boy with green eyes and a scar, while the other is trying to live her life while being stuck in a world between muggles and magic. She knows there's a war going on but even she couldn't have guessed that the 7 items she remembered could have been the very thing to stop that war. All the while she's trying to make sense of it all, Sirius Black finds it terribly inconvenient to give her space. After all he has been tasked to court her until death do us part. Or if You Know Who doesn't kill him first.
Relationships: Alphard Black/Original Female Character(s), James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black & Hermione Granger, Sirius Black/Hermione Granger
Comments: 16
Kudos: 90





	Samsara

**Author's Note:**

> AN: I wrote this a month ago and my betareader returned it a week ago and I hadn't been able to edit and upload until now. I was on a sirimione binge when I came up with this. I have no idea if anyone would be interested in reading more please let me know if you are, if I see enough interest I would love to continue this I have a vague idea where I want to take this. Keep in mind I intended this to be basically porn with plot even if there's no porn in the first chapter. If I do continue this in the future there will be more to come. Phfft.

The wind gusted as Sirius rode his motorcycle above the clouds. It was fairly cloudy, but not enough to obstruct his view. He squinted, seeing the familiar Hogwarts castle materialize below before realizing his destination of Hogsmeade had appeared. He squeezed the handles of the bike before preparing to descend. Sirius felt the familiar sensation of his stomach turning as the bike plummeted downwards. He always did love the sensation of flying. It wasn’t long before the bike made contact with the ground and he employed the brakes before halting. Some of the residence watched him with reverence and curiosity. Sirius ignored them and drove to The Three Broomstick before parking in the back alley. He removed the keys from the bike and secured it with a few charms. Sirius dropped the keys into his leather jacket’s pocket before leisurely making his way into the pub.

There were a few occupants, all adults since it was summer break a few months before Hogwarts reopened and the pub was filled again with teenagers. Sirius greeted Rosmerta with a grin when she welcomed him in. He would have spared a few minutes to flirt and get some drinks, however he was here for personal business. He looked around the tables before he spotted the person he was looking for.

“Uncle Alphard! How you been?” Sirius yelled out as fellow patrons stared at him for the loud interruption.

The said man looked up from reading the Daily Prophet before he sighed in exasperation. Leave it to his nephew to be obnoxious when he was trying to keep their meeting discreet. He raised a hand in greeting and flagged him over. Sirius barked a laugh and hurried over, sliding into the seat in front of his uncle.

“Sirius, don’t you know the meaning of subtle. Especially in these dangerous times?” Uncle Alphard lectured in a soft tone.

Sirius waved off his concerns. “I would like to see anyone who could take on two Blacks on at once.”

Alphard smirked at his nephew’s confidence. “Nice to see that your hero worship hasn’t completely disappeared since you’ve grown up.”

Sirius scoffed, “more like faith in me. Don’t worry Uncle Alphard I’ll protect you.” He teased his Uncle who rolled his eyes in response.

“So, what did you call me here for? You said you had something important to talk about.”

Alphard took out his pocket watch to check the time. “Yes, it’s almost about time.”

Sirius looked at him in confusion, not knowing what he was talking about. Before he could question his uncle, the man had pulled out what looked like a silver dangle earring.

“Whoa, I didn’t know you were into women’s jewelry now- “

Alphard interrupted his nephew before he could continue his outrageous accusation.

“It’s a portkey. Get ready.”

“Portkey? WHa-“

“Now! Sirius, grab it”

Immediately, Sirius grabbed the earring as did his uncle and they both were pulled to a distant location. The rest of the patrons barely noticed the disappearance, only when Madam Rosmerta came out to check on the two did she notice the few galleons that were left behind on the booth’s table.

  
Elsewhere the portkey deposited the two travelers. Alphard strutted and looked around to see if the location they landed at was accurate whereas Sirius stumbled a few times before gagging on the ground from nausea.

“Ugh, I hate portkeys. Couldn’t we just have apparated here?” he groaned. Sirius looked up to see a hill overlooking the sea. It was beautiful and he could smell the sea salt air and feel the warmth of the sun on his skin.

“Where in Merlin’s saggy tits are we?”

“Cyprus. An island in the Mediterranean.” Alphard said as he looked around the surroundings proudly. He beckoned Sirius over. “Come, my house is this way.”

Sirius was confused. He never knew his uncle lived here; he always thought his uncle lived in the bachelor pad he owned in London. He decided to follow him up the steep hill. They came onto a beautiful modern home that was more muggle than anything. Alphard went up to the house before using Alohamora to unlock the door and inviting Sirius in.  
Sirius looked around to see the magnificence of the house in awe. It’s not that he had never been in expensive houses before. Afterall he was the son of the noble house of Black, he had seen plenty of mansions and such like during his childhood, however he was in awe of how muggle the place was. There was electricity in the house as Alphard turned on the light switches with the swish of his wand. There was a radio in the living room and even what Lily called a Television.

“Come. We’ll talk in my study,” his uncle said.

“Alphard are you back darling?” a feminine voice called. A beautiful brunette stepped out in a teal swing dress with brown curls outlining her face. Eyebrows raised; Sirius watched incredulously as the older woman greeted his uncle with a kiss.

“Hello, you must be Sirius. It’s finally nice to meet some of Alphard’s family,” she said softly with a gentle smile.

Sirius greeted her back warily before he glanced at Uncle Alphard who seemed to be amused with Sirius’s reaction.

“Emma, Sirius and I will be in the study,” Alphard said to the lady.

“Of course, love I’ll send some tea and cookies your way,” she replied as she headed off to presumably the kitchen.  
With that Alphard directed Sirius further inside the house before letting him in his study.

“Alright, what’s going on? Who’s the bird and why are you living here? I thought you lived in London?” Sirius asked right away.

Alphard took a seat at the table before directing his nephew to do so as well.

“That bird is my wife Emma,” Alphard began with a slight glare.

Sirius choked on his own spit “You’re married? Since when? I thought you were a lifelong bachelor!”

“That rubbish was to keep the family from getting me betrothed to any pug ugly women they could find,” he replied with a chuckle. “Though, I did intend to be a bachelor from the start I had no intention of getting married especially with my father and mother around. However, that went out the window when I met Emma….” He droned on as he drifted off into memories.

“Ok? But why the secrecy? I mean I’m sure the rest of the family would have celebrated another pureblood match,” Sirius began with disgust towards his family. He looked towards his uncle who looked back meaningfully. Sirius felt his eyes widened and laughed.

“Unless you married a half blood or even a muggleborn!” he said joyfully, the idea of his uncle being another rebel and black sheep just like him and Andy was incredible. “So, which is it?”

Alphard sighed and said, “Emma is a muggle, Sirius.”

Sirius let out a loud barking laugh as he looked at his uncle with mirth in his eyes. He clapped for his uncle as though he had just given the best performance of his life.

“Amazing! I wonder how old batty Walburga would react knowing her own brother married a muggle,” Sirius mused.

Alphard smirked, “maybe drop dead? That would make my life easier knowing I wouldn’t have to attend her parties anymore.”

“Well, you probably won’t be invited anyway since last I heard you were blasted off for the gold you gave me after I graduated,” Sirius replied.

Alphard nodded, knowing that was probably the truth as he hadn’t been invited since. However, they were quickly getting off topic, so he brought the conversation back on point.

  
“Sirius, when I was a young lad straight out of Hogwarts. I still believed in the old garbage they used to spew at home and in Slytherin. I didn’t want to enslave and kill muggles, I just believed that we should remain inherently separate and of course the superiority over half bloods and the like,” he began. “That all changed what I noticed this muggle girl outside of Grimmauld. She would pass by there everyday on the way home from school. At first, I just watched her, but eventually we started talking. I fell in love with her and when she told me she was leaving for America to study at a Women’s college, I knew I couldn’t stand back and watch her leave so I proposed and asked her to stay.”

Sirius leaned back in chair to relax as he listened to his uncle’s words.

“I married her, and I kept her out of my family’s notice. Not that I cared if they disowned me, but our family tends to have violent tendencies to those who don’t fall in line,” Alphard said gravely.

Sirius clenched his fist; he knew that from firsthand experience.

“I even went as far as to keep my two daughters out of their grasps,” Alphard watched as various emotions flickered through Sirius’s face as the words set in. “Which is why you’re here. I have a request. No, a favor to ask.”

“Of course, whatever you have to ask of me. I’ll try to do my best to fulfill it.” Sirius vowed. It was true, Uncle Alphard was the only one in his family who had reached out to him in the lowest point in his life and helped out with monetary assistance. But even before then Uncle Alphard was by far his favorite relative only Andy came close. So, whatever he needed from him Sirius would repay his uncle’s loyalty in full after all he was a Gryffindor.

Alphard smiled at his nephew. “Hang on. What I am about to ask of you isn’t easy. Especially for a bachelor like you.”

“With the upcoming dangers I have no idea who will be targeted and who won’t be. I wouldn’t be surprised if my secrets were no longer secrets. That’s why I need to protect my girls. To be sure that someone would look after her if I’m no longer here,” Alphard said gravely.

Sirius nodded, the situation was getting worse and worse. Pretty soon it will be all out war between You Know Who’s supporters and the Order.

“I’m asking you to court my eldest daughter. This is not a betrothal I’m not your mother. I wouldn’t do that to you. But I’m asking you to get to know her and give it a shot. And if things work out then I will be thankful to know my daughter is with a man I can trust to take care of her if I’m gone.”

Sirius let out a breath and leaned back. This wasn’t an easy request that was for sure.

Alphard look at his unsure nephew. “If things don’t work out between the two of you. I won’t hold it against you. This is just an old man’s wish.”

“Ok, but is your daughter ok with this? Does she know what you’re asking of me?” Alphard couldn’t help the reluctant smile that crossed his face.

“Yes, she knows. She’s hesitant but willing to give it a chance if you will.”

Sirius thought about the proposition solemnly. He could lie to his uncle and say that he was already dating someone, but Sirius was flattered to know that his uncle trusted him so much as far as to even play matchmaker between himself and his own daughter. There weren’t a lot of people he honestly could say that put so much faith in him, besides his best mates. Furthermore, there weren’t a lot of older adults who would offer their daughters to him. Not since he went buck wild in Hogwarts and even got disowned. Besides, there was an out to this if his daughter turned to be a total shrew or if they just weren’t compatible. His uncle wasn’t the type to habitually lie if he said he wouldn’t hold a grudge if it didn’t work out then he probably meant it.

Sirius immensely felt better about the whole situation, but there was just one lingering question he had to ask.

“You’re not expecting marriage right away though, right?”

Alphard chuckled heartily. “Of course not. I wouldn’t want her to marry a guy she only dated for a month even if it was you.”

A knock on the door interrupted the two of them before the door opened and Emma came in with tea and cookies.

“Excuse me, gentlemen, but I have brought your snacks,” she said pleasantly as she offered tea to Alphard and Sirius.

Sirius accepted his teacup and dropped a few sugar cubes to sweeten it up. Stirring his tea, he couldn’t help but notice Emma up close. Despite the speckled gray hairs and the few wrinkles around her eyes prominent as she smiled, Emma was still breathtakingly beautiful. If she was still so striking in her later years, Sirius could only imagine how she looked in her prime. He understood why his uncle was so helpless against her to even defy his ingrained beliefs.

“So, Sirius I understand you will be looking after our daughter when she comes to London. I hope you will be good company to her in the wizarding and muggle world,” Emma said as she offered cookies.

Sirius felt his tongue burn against the hot liquid, but quickly swallowed. “She’s coming to London?”

Emma nodded excitedly. “Yes, she will be renting a flat in London, but will be studying at Cambridge University.”

Sirius knew that word “Cambridge” from somewhere but couldn’t put a finger on it. “Ahh, is that muggle?”

Alphard cleared his throat. “Emma is a schoolteacher in Cyprus, she teaches English. We encouraged our daughters to study both magic and muggle studies. Our daughter is a capable witch, but she wanted to further her studies at these muggle ‘universities’.” He finished grumpily as if he didn’t agree with that sentiment. Emma just smiled at her husband’s attitude and patted his hand.

“Would you like to meet our daughters if you’re both done with your discussions? They are both in the yard, it’s too much of a nice day to be cooped up in the study.”

“We are finished, but Sirius has to give me his answer for my proposal, though I suppose he can make that decision after meeting her,” Alphard pondered.

“Well, that’s settled then!”

Emma herded both Alphard and Sirius out of the study and towards the yard. She snapped the glass door’s lock open before sliding it on the other side and everybody stepped out. The humid air felt almost suffocating after stepping outside from the cooled home.

“Lyra, sweetling where are you?” Emma called out as she picked up a stray broomstick from the yard and set it aside.

A small girl rushed out of the bushes as she barreled towards her parents. She was clearly a Black with dark colored hair and cherub cheeks with gray eyes. Uncle Alphard picked her up and kissed her chubby cheeks a few times.

“Papa who’s he? He looks just like you!” the little girl squealed as she tried to avoid her dad’s affection.

“Lyra sweetheart this is your cousin, Sirius,” Alphard introduced.

The girl nodded solemnly, and Sirius sent her a smile to reassure her. He was about to get close and converse when the little girl interrupted.

“My papa is still prettier than you though! Nice try!” the girl blew a raspberry and threw a glare at Sirius.

Emma giggled and covered her mouth. Sirius faked hurt as he clutched his heart, devastated by his cousin’s opinion.

Uncle Alphard winked at Sirius. “Looks like this little lady’s heart will be harder to win than you think.”

Emma took the girl from her father; Lyra relaxed in her mother’s hold and rested her head on her mother’s shoulder.

“Where is your sister? We want to introduce Sirius to her,” Alphard asked his youngest daughter.

“She’s by the fountain papa! She was reading last time I saw her,” Lyra said as she fought to keep a yawn in.

Emma noticing that, informed the two to go without her. She headed back in to give Lyra a bath and put her down for a nap.

The two men traveled along a stoned pathway in the yard before Sirius heard the trickling of water. Getting closer and closer, the dribbling became louder and now it sounded like a gushing river. They eventually stopped at a beautiful meadow with wildflowers and a few planted pots. Some were just regular garden variety, while others were magical as they swayed and moved about. In the middle of it was a white magnificent fountain with various white marble statutes that spewed water out of them.

Alphard tapped Sirius and pointed towards the feminine individual seated near the fountain reading a book.

Sirius couldn’t help but feel a little nervous though he had no idea why. He swallowed to keep his cool before following his uncle.

Alphard approached his daughter and bent a little before tapping his daughter on the shoulder. She looked up and Sirius was surprised.  
He honestly expected a girl who looked like a Black, but she was nothing of the sort. She had tanned skin with a cascade of wild curls. They weren’t the untidy sort that looked like they hadn’t been brushed in a while, but soft and luscious curls that spiraled in every direction. She had so much hair, Sirius couldn’t help but wonder how her tiny face held it all up. A slender nose with the same warm brown eyes as Emma. Clearly this daughter resembled her mother rather than his uncle.

“Hello, love, we were looking for you,” his uncle said as his hands moved rapidly forming weird symbols.

The girl grinned at her father; Sirius felt his heart race at the sight. From her petite pink lips peeked two crooked teeth and honestly, he was mesmerized. Uncle Alphard turned to Sirius.

“Sirius, this is Hermione Granger, my eldest daughter.” Again, his uncle hands moved together in tandem forming different symbols.

Sirius looked confused. “Granger? Wha-“

“Emma’s maiden name. I thought it would be safer if Lyra and Hermione’s names weren’t Black.”

Again, Uncle Alphard’s hands flew through the symbols.

“Ok, what is with that?” Sirius asked as he waved his hands around like his uncle.

“Hermione is mute. Muggles have something called sign language and you can use it to communicate with people who have disabilities,” Alphard explained as well as translating for his daughter.

Hermione set her book down and sat up brushing imagined dirt off her denim skirt. She stood up and Sirius couldn’t help but notice the height difference between them. She was petite and he had a couple of inches on her.

  
Again, she smiled slowly, showing off those crooked front teeth. Sirius felt the back of his neck get hot before he shook off the nerves and flashed a cocky smile back at her. Hermione exhibited her muggle upbringings as she held out her hand for a handshake. Sirius looked at it for a few minutes and before she could pull away, he clasped her small hand. It was a marvel how soft her hands were.

‘Hello. It’s a pleasure to meet you,’ a presence in his mind pushed into his thoughts.

Sirius startled badly enough that Hermione almost snatched back her hand.

“What was that?” he asked her softly still holding her hand tightly.

‘My own spell I made it to talk to people. Well it’s not really talking more like sharing thoughts? But don’t worry I can’t read your thoughts. I can only send my own and I need contact to do this.’ Hermione rambled in his mind.

He could feel the nervousness in her words. He squeezed her hands reassuringly.

“I don’t mind, but I was just surprised is all. You made a spell on your own? That’s incredible,” Sirius praised her. He watched as she fidgeted nervously, breaking eye contact as her cheeks flushed. Watching her cheeks and neck get red, his thoughts strayed wondering how far down her blush went before he snapped back to reality. Knowing his uncle wouldn’t appreciate his current thoughts, Sirius held up her hand and kissed the back of it. This didn’t help Hermione’s nerves at all, as she floundered about and snatched back her hand. She clutched her hand close to her chest as she watched him with widened eyes and even redder cheeks.

Sirius grinned at her reaction and turned to his uncle. “Uncle Alphard, my answer is yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> I named Emma after of course Emma Watson. As to who she is, she's basically a Granger but not Hermione's mom from canon universe if I do continue this I hope to expand on more who she is. Thanks for reading but please, let me know in the comments if you think this has potential and you would like to read more. If not I'll leave it up as an one shot. Btw Samsara means rebirth in sanskrit, the whole notion of cyclical change as life, death, and rebirth.


End file.
